What if i told you that all of this could go away?
by callingmehomewrecker
Summary: Et il l'avait senti s'échapper d'entre ses bras. Le froid, le vide, l'avaient saisi au cœur. Dès lors, il savait que c'était fini. Fini pour eux deux ensemble.


_«-Il avait dit que tout ça s'en irait._

_-Je sais, Erica._

_-Il avait même dit que les choses iraient mieux._

_-Je sais, il me l'avait dit aussi._

_-Alors pourquoi ça ne va pas mieux?»_

Devant la bouche en cœur de son amie, et sa moue défaite, Isaac n'avait trouvé quoi répondre. C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce que qu'ils y avaient gagné? La force? La rapidité? La popularité? Est-ce que cela avait un quelconque intérêt, une importance? Plus maintenant. Pas dans les temps où tout n'était que danger et peine. Tout ce qu'ils avaient gagné, avec cette transformation, c'était une peine de mort avec sursis. Et ils avaient pas signés pour ça. Isaac, malgré tout, ne pouvait que comprendre sa sœur de meute. Les corps sans vie ne faisaient que tomber autour d'eux, et c'était vraiment pas ce qui était prévu à la base. Plus tard, Isaac avait eu la réponse. C'était tout pour le pouvoir.

_«-Je croyais que les loups ne pouvaient tomber malade. J'ai encore fait une crise hier, pourtant.»_

Isaac, de nouveau, ne répondit pas. Il savait que celle qu'il aimait comme sa sœur avait fait une nouvelle crise d'épilepsie. La culpabilité le rongeait déjà bien assez. Lui avait été trop occupé à se pavaner devant les autres joueurs de Lacrosse. Foutu ego surdimmensionné. Mais aurait-il eu la force de voir Erica souffrir, et de ne pas paniquer? Rester de marbre alors que Derek lui arrachait presque le bras? Certainement pas. D'un geste distrait, il avait passé sa main dans les boucles blondes de son amie, pour la rassurer. Fatalement, ça restait la faute de Derek, et de son Kanima à la mords-moi-le-nœud. C'était toujours de sa faute. Dieu merci, l'Alpha s'en rendait au moins compte. Mais le loup frisé ne savait pas ce que c'était, lui, le réconfort. Et c'était comme si son instinct animal n'en avait rien à foutre de ce genre de problèmes.

_«-Je veux partir, Isaac. Je n'aime pas cette vie. Il nous a menti, tu le sais ça? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il nous avait promis. On ne peut pas rester. Alors pars avec moi.»_

Erica et Isaa ne faisaient plus qu'un, et ce depuis le début. Ça avait été eux deux contre le reste du monde. Mais malgré tout, Isaac était lâche. Il ne pouvait pas fuir son Alpha, peu importe la haine qu'il avait contre lui, parce que, justement, c'était son Alpha. Il lui avait redonné vie, résolu ses problèmes. Il était une meilleure figure paternelle que tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu.

_«-Je ne peux pas Erica. On est chez nous, ici.»_

Et il l'avait senti s'échapper d'entre ses bras. Le froid, le vide, l'avaient saisi au cœur. Dès lors, il savait que c'était fini. Fini pour eux deux ensemble. Il voulait la rattraper, lui dire de ne pas partir, qu'il lui ferait une meilleure vie, s'il le fallait. Il avait besoin de sa sœur de meute, merde quoi. Mais il n'avait pas bougé, l'avait regardé faire ses valises, sans un mot. Retour du regard du chien battu et de la mine défaite, mais calme-toi Lahey, personne ne lèvera plus la main sur toi. Juste l'abandon, et alors quoi? C'était une habitude, maintenant.

Le kiss avait claqué sur sa joue, et c'était la porte qu'Isaac avait claqué. Il n'avait pas prévenu Derek, avait pris sa lâcheté, et s'était tiré faire le beau après de Scott Fucking McCall, et sa gueule de travers, il méritait son susucre. Sa famille le quittait, et il se consolait en faisant les yeux doux au solitaire. Pathétique Lahey, t'étais pathétique.

C'était toujours horrible d'être celui qui reste, celui qui survit. Tout le monde vous déteste, parce que, pourquoi vous et pas les autres? Et Isaac se détestait lui-même, à se poser cette question. Et s'il était parti avec Erica et Boyd, où en seraient-ils maintenant? Crevé au fond d'une banque désaffecté, planqué entre l'ammoniaque et les liquides vaisselle? Il aurait pu sauver Erica, s'il avait eu du courage. Il savait qu'il l'aurait défendu, au péril de sa vie. Ils faisaient partie de la même meute. La même famille. Faisaient, ouais. Isaac haïssait Derek, parce qu'il comprenait sa douleur, et il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un de compréhensif. Il savait ce que c'était d'avoir perdu sa sœur, de ne plus rien avoir à la place de palpitant, si ce n'est le manque. Erica lui manquait, tout le temps. Tout d'elle lui manquait, c'était viscéral. Sa chaleur, son odeur. Le hangar était bien triste, lorsque Isaac ne pouvait plus écouter le cœur d'Erica, secrètement, la nuit, pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Parce que tout n'allait plus bien. Et vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.

Parce qu'on lui avait dit que tout irait mieux.


End file.
